


Accidental Show

by Nathamuel



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Coming In Pants, M/M, Thief Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The room that Garrett crawled into was empty, which made him sigh in relief, although he was miffed that he’d appeared under a bed of all places. Very well. It was a hiding place, but which idiot kept placing beds right in front of secret exits?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Show

**Author's Note:**

> For the thief kinkmeme.

The room that Garrett crawled into was empty, which made him sigh in relief, although he was miffed that he’d appeared under a bed of all places. Very well. It was a hiding place, but which idiot kept placing beds right in front of secret exits? If he was lucky he’d never find out if they kept doing that on purpose or if really no one knew the layout of their own house. 

The memory of the house of blossoms and the Thief-Taker General and his strange mommy kink came to his mind and he shuddered. Since then he couldn’t say that he liked to creep around under beds anymore.

Either way it was a good thing that he wasn't claustrophobic, but there was nothing for it now. He didn’t want to go back into the secret tunnel. It was downright ancient and unstable; parts of it had already almost collapsed on him. He didn’t care to repeat that experience. There was only the way forward. 

Slowly he dragged himself forward and out from under the narrow bed. The estate was big and going by the amount of bedrooms in this mansion it was rather unlikely that -

the door opened and slammed against the wall with a resounding crack and enough force to split the plaster. Two men entered and if it weren’t for the way they were so utterly *invested* in one another, Garrett would have been discovered as he quickly scrambled back under the bed and froze there so as to not make any noises that would give him away. Fuck. Today was not his lucky day.

Garrett swallowed when he saw just how – ah – *close* they were, lips locked together and not an inch of space between them. The guards would have brought them straight to the gallows, if they were to find out and why should Garrett of all people tell them about what he was seeing. None of his business. But how was he getting past them? 

He stayed under the bed, out of sight and relatively safe and with a perfect view of the two men, who he guessed to be the son of the lord living here and his lover, maybe a gardener or another lord. Not important. He didn’t particularly care either way, except that they were in the way of his retreat. He scowled. Hopefully they wouldn’t take too long, but since they seemed rather enthusiastic.

They were pressed against the still open door. It would have been easy to slip past them undetected if it weren't for all the light. And if it weren't for the fact that he was still lying under a bed and crawling out from under it would undoubtedly make some noise despite the carpet. Garrett gritted his teeth in annoyance. He hated those kinds of days.

The men were kissing noisily, hands sliding over silky shirts and tugging at belts. One of them, the gardener, tore open the front of the young lord's garments and bit at his throat. They were so focused on each other; Garrett doubted they were aware of their surroundings. 

He averted his eyes when one of them dropped to his knees. It was the one with his back to Garrett, luckily; otherwise he might have been discovered. If he was fortunate they wouldn’t decide to fuck on the floor. It would be almost guaranteed to lead to his discovery and he wasn’t sure who would be more mortified, the ones fucking or the thief watching them. Probably the one's fucking and then the whole screaming and calling the guards business would start.

The usual. 

His eyes were drawn back to them. The noises they made were hard to ignore; the sound of pants being undone, a moan and the slick sounds of a mouth moving up and down a cock. Garrett swallowed again and let his eyes flicker away. He had to admit that they looked rather good together, one light the other dark. They complimented each other.

Garrett shifted awkwardly against the floor as his pants tightened at the show in front of him. When had he last taken himself in hand? He couldn't remember. Out of the corner of his eyes he glanced at the men. A loud moan signaled the lord leaning against the wall coming. Gods, he was quick to come or his lover was really good with his mouth if the desperate way his hands grabbed at the other man’s head was any indication. The back of his own head thumped against the wall as he threw it back in abandon. On its own accord, Garrett's hips rocked down and he gasped. 

He watched the one on his knees rise and then the young men leaned against each other, trading kisses and soft words that were too low for Garret to understand. They looked intimately close to each other and a wicked grin appeared on the lord's face as one of his hands disappeared between them. Garrett moved again, relieving pressure on his own hard cock, when the one previously on his knees moaned when he was palmed. At least that was what Garrett thought happened since he couldn’t see it. He could imagine that the lover was probably ready to burst. 

Garrett jumped in surprise, nearly hitting his head on the underside of the bed and letting dust trickle down around him, when they suddenly moved, the one against the wall shoving at the others. Still wrapped in each other’s arms they stumbled towards the bed. They moved out of his line of sight and the bedframe shuddered and creaked around him when they fell onto it. For a belated moment he was glad that it was so sturdy. Unthinkable what would happen if it were to break and he’d be buried under it. He could still hear them clearly and still it wasn’t safe enough to come out. 

He really didn’t want to go back into that tunnel and his pants had become uncomfortably tight, which would make climbing and creeping around more difficult… and undignified. No, better stay here and wait for them to be done.

Above him, he could hear them tearing at each other’s clothes, the heavy breathing and the quiet moans. His own cock pressed against the inside of his pants and his hips moved jerkily. His breathing was heavy as he grinded against the unforgiving ground and he put one of his own hands over his mouth to stifle the noises he was about to make. 

There was only barely enough space under the bed to move and after a moment's hesitation he managed to get his arm under him to cup himself through his pants. Right now he cursed the fact that his clothes weren’t designed to come off easily. On top of that he didn’t want to leave any signs of his presence later on. 

He rubbed against his hand, digging his thumb against the head of his cock through the leather and pressed against the floor. He did his best not to make any sounds, although he was pretty sure that the two men wouldn’t be able to hear him over their own moans. A shirt fell over the side of the bed and landed a few inches beside his shoulder, on his other side another shirt and pants followed. 

Then a dull, wooden thud could be heard, closely followed by laughing. 

“Careful!” one of them called out and Garrett heard them kiss.

“It’s not like I hit my head on purpose.” the other giggled and Garrett’s eyes landed on something gleaming from the pockets of the pants. A watch.

Garrett’s eyes focused on the golden shine of it and rocked his groin against the floor, groaning ever so softly. Over him, on the bed, there was the tinkling of glass and the smell of oil wafted to him. The slick sounds of flesh on flesh could be heard and then a chocked moan and hushing praises. Garrett whimpered into his palm and squeezed his eyes shut when his ears painted a picture in front of his mind's eye.

Then the bed began to creak rhythmically, wanton moans filling the room, which made Garrett’s burn red hot under his hood. He rubbed his hand harder against the front of his pants, gripping his cock through the fabric and with a bitten off noise he came. He breathed harshly, thanking the men silently for being so loud. Then he waited, catching his breath while his come dried uncomfortably.

A cry sounded. A particular hard thrust made the bedframe groan dangerously and dust fell on Garrett. He suppressed the need to sneeze. Finally silence fell over the room, broken only by heavy breathing. Garrett could hear them kiss and waited, silent as a mouse. A couple of minutes passed before they began to snore. 

Carefully, he picked his out from under his bed, palming a ring from the lord's pocket and a pen from the lover's pants. He stole the watch and divested the room and inhabitants of their valuables for good measure. Then he left them to their rest.


End file.
